


Tea Time

by ForeverFemslash



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Corset, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Fingering, Frottage, Fuckbuddies, Handcuffs, Name-Calling, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverFemslash/pseuds/ForeverFemslash
Summary: Missy shows up at Clara's apartment. She doesn't want to get wrapped up in emotions so she wraps herself up in Clara.





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Clara is a smig OOC because Clara. Also there are fuck buddies prior to this. Set after S09E02 Witch Familiar

Missy didn’t mean it to happen like this. It was only meant to be a onetime thing. It was only meant for her to get out her own frustrations and to mess with Clara. Obviously, Clara enjoyed all the teasing and tormenting more than she let on before this point. Missy enjoyed the distraction and “play” time they got share. Missy didn’t like the gross feelings inside. The feelings that ripped her apart.  
She knew humans where animals beneath a Time Lady such as herself; but she could help but watch her sleep. The soft inhaling and exhaling. Clara’s chest slowly rising and falling in the night air. How slow her singular heart beat was. The feeling of her hair tangled up in her hand. The way she could pull it hard and she would just beg for more.  
Missy was standing in Clara’s doorway, umbrella in one hand. Her free hand propping her up against the door frame. She was trying to think of anything that would distract her from entering the apartment. It wasn’t too late. She could leave right now. She could leave and never see Clara again. Maybe the Analytic Continuation of the Factorial or Bost conjecture would take her mind off it, long enough for her to run. She went through the numbers in her head.  
“Come on you” Clara said waving Missy back into reality “let’s have a cuppa”  
Missy didn’t say a word but she did walk to the kitchen bench to take a seat. She was still solving the equations. Clara put a fresh kettle on stood there in front of Missy. Clara was wearing a tight singlet and baggy pyjama pants. Missy thought she had set it to be day when she arrived. It must have been at least 9pm judging by Clara’s attire. But humans with their silly routines that they never keep to anyway.  
“You humans” Missy said in a huff  
Clara laughed at her “Yes us humans, what about us?”  
“Look at you” Missy said throwing her hands up in the air “I could have killed you five times before I sat down but here you are making me tea”  
“How many sugars” Clara said trying to ignore the threat  
“5” Missy took a deep breath “So fragile”  
Missy learned over and poked Clara right in the stomach. Clara looked at her with big bright eyes and a smile. She filled up their cups with the water and handed Missy her cup. The cup was white with black writing that said, “Cover me in honey and throw me to the lesbians”. Missy didn’t even notice as she drunk the whole thing in one go.  
“Any reason for the visit” Clara said smiling behind her cup  
“Yes, in fact” Missy began. She took one breath and suddenly she was standing up so close to Clara. Her arms wrapped around Clara’s waist. She held her tight and close. Clara placed her tea down and spun herself around. Missy’s teeth sunk into her neck. It was hard and predatorial. She left a big smear of red lipstick. Clara grabbed onto her tight. Missy let go once she almost felt Clara’s skin give out. She didn’t want to draw blood, well no just yet. Missy didn’t know what she wanted. She just wanted something or anything, maybe some fun?  
She licked the place she bit tenderly. Clara smiled into her pressing a kiss on her head. Missy didn’t think she would get that reaction. Missy kissed her way back up her neck. Deep hard kisses, the kind you felt though layers of clothing. She locked lips with Clara. Kissing harder. Lips on lips. Hands running up backs.  
Missy sucked Clara’s bottom lip. She held it in-between her teeth. Clara’s fingers traced the seams of Missy’s purple coat. In return Missy picked her up. Clara wasn’t sure how such a small woman could do that. Clara held on with her thighs. Missy took them back to Clara’s bedroom. Missy could do this blindfolded by now. But she wasn’t going to be the one who would wear a blindfold in this room.  
She pushed Clara onto the bed with force. Clara just smiled up at her. Missy straddled her in response.  
“Red so many pretty things are red” Missy said running her hands though the sheets. “Blood, lips, the heart of a star; should I keep going?”  
“I have a better use for those lips” Clara said pulling The Mistress into a kiss. It was deep and long. Clara was glad they were in her bed as it was the type of kiss that made legs shake and knees weak. Missy ran her hand up Clara’s sides still locked in the kiss. She felt how the curves of her waist turned into the softer curves of her breasts.  
Missy pushed away from the kiss. Clara tried to sit back up but she was pushed back down. Missy slowly unbuttoned her coat making sure to press her thigh into Clara’s hip. Her actions where slow and teasing. She made sure Clara was watching her. The delicate way she undid each button. She unclipped her brooch and place the cold metal on Clara skin. In response Clara let out a shiver.  
Missy stroked the side of Clara’s face. Missy though how young it all was. Not just her soft cheeks but the eyes. The eyes that could boil in rage where so soft and new. Missy shook those thoughts from her head. She was going to cause this woman pain. She was going to because it was fun to watch her squirm. There were no other reasons for this than pain in pleasure.  
“This off” Missy demanded flicking up Clara’s singlet “Now”  
Clara nodded and struggled to get the shirt off with the woman sitting on top of her. Clara needed this. She had a long day and it had been awhile for her since Missy’s last ‘visit’. It was the only thing that could help with the stress of the real world. Sure, she could dump her life and travel with The Doctor for a while but she had to come back some time. She didn’t even mind that last time it took her 3 whole days before she could sit properly.  
Clara’s shirt was finally off. Her nipples where bare to the cool night air. They were already hard from Missy’s teasing. Something Missy delighted in. She took one of them in her hand and grabbed Clara’s neck with the other. Missy holding Clara to make sure she kept eye contacted as she pulled and teased her nipples.  
Clara began to squirm under Missy tight grip. Missy let go of her neck and pulled hard. Clara let out a high-pitched squeak at the sudden pain. She let them go. Her head dipped to place kisses on Clara’s nipples. The kisses where as soft and tender as she could handle. Clara bit her lip. She could feel the want growing inside of her.  
Missy continued to tease her nipples with her hand and mouth. Drawing small circles with her tongue. Clara grabbed the back of Missy head; pushing her down. Trying to keep her in place. Clara slowly lifted her leg up to meet Missy crotch. Missy tutted at this. She promptly got off the bed. She rummaged through the pockets of her coat. She fished out a pair of thick leather handcuffs.  
“Hands” Missy ordered  
Clara quickly did as she was told presenting her hands together. Missy locked her hands in the cuffs. She quickly threw them above Clara’s head. Missy stood against the side of the bed slowly unbuttoning her shirt. She revealed a purple and black corset that matched the rest of her outfit. She unzipped her skirt and slowly lowered it. This revelled lace boy legged underwear. Clara had seen her like this before but she was still beautiful. A vision with deep crystal eyes that could tear her to shreds in one moment.  
“Roll over, whore” Missy spat  
“Yes Missy” Clara responded whilst rolling over.  
Missy landed a hard smack on Clara’s arse. She pulled Clara’s pants down to her ankles.  
“That’s not my name” With each word she spanked Clara  
“Sorry Mistress” Clara begged  
The Mistress gave her five more spanks. She pulled down Clara’s underwear. She grabbed a soft cheek in her hand. She squeezed it. It was pink from where she had hit it. She left a soft kiss on the cheek before hitting it another five times. Clara buried her head into the pillow trying not to make any sounds. With the finale spank she let out a deep moan.  
“Learn your lesson slut?”  
“Yes Mistress” Clara said nodding her head  
“Good” Missy said as a smile grew across her face “Rollover”  
Clara did as she was told. Missy straddled the now naked Clara again. Her hands running down the other woman’s centre. Clara could feel how wet she was. She wanted Missy to please her and she wanted to pleasure her back. The hand running down her found its way to her clit.  
Missy started drawing slow circles into Clara. Clara was shaking into her. She was already so turned on but she knew Missy would tease her for longer. Missy pushed her down into a rough kiss. Hard and wanting. Her fingers still teasing the other woman.  
“Please Mistress” Clara pleaded  
Before Clara had finished Missy shoved two fingers into her. She began pumping hard into her. Missy wrapped her free hand around Clara’s neck. She pressed down on the sides. Clara was so close already. She pushed her hips against The Mistress thrust. Missy added a third finger with a hard push. Clara’s face started to go pink from the blood lose. So, Missy let go still fingering her hard.  
“Mistress” Clara Moaned “I’m… I’m gonna cum”  
“Good, cum for me” Missy Instructed  
Clara let out a loud moan before cumming all over The Mistress’s fingers. Clara lend up to kiss Missy. A soft gentle one that ended in a smile. They both smiled at each other. However, Missy was all worked up and needed to finish as well.  
“My turn” Missy said removing her now ruined underwear  
Clara smiled in response. Missy positioned herself just above Clara’s face. She braced herself against the headboard. She slowly lowered herself onto Clara’s face. Clara thought about how delicious Missy tasted. She licked all of her up. Tracing patterns into her folds. Flicker her clit with her tongue. Missy pushed the bed into the wall when Clara stuck her tongue into her.  
Missy began to rock on her face. With this she was panting hard. The Mistress could feel the weight in her stomach growing in her. The sweet pleasure Clara was giving her. With a mixture of panting and moaning The Mistress came on top of Clara. Her legs giving out as she fell next to her. Clara still naked wrapped one arm around Missy. Both being too tired to protest the sweetness of the gesture. They fell asleep next to each other in Clara’s bed.


End file.
